Still
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: Will invites the New Directions back to Lima for the summer to help out with his upcoming wedding. New and old feelings resurface between the members as they struggle to find their true match. AU-ish multi-chap. Third person POV. Rated T just in case.


***Well, this is just an idea I had started working on and then actually ended up liking, which is rare for me so I decided to post it. If you all ask me to continue, it'll definitely have a lot more chapters, singing, and action, I promise, but this is the first chapter so I wanted to include some background stuff. Also, although this is listed under Finn and Quinn, it'll have a ton of other focuses on other couples/characters, especially Puck, Rachel, Will, and maybe even Kurt. Also, this is slightly AU-ish.***

Will stared at the stack of unmarked envelopes with complete and utter dread. Sure, he was excited to finally be getting married to the love of his life, but all this planning business was really starting to get to him. Emma Pillsbury, his wife-to-be, wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for their special day. (Obviously.) So here he was at one o' clock in the morning, cemented in his spot by the stacks of bridal magazines, swatches of white and satin-y fabric, and bouquets of fake roses surrounding him on what seemed like all sides, addressing envelopes he was to send out in the morning-er-later in the morning. He and Emma had agreed that didn't want or even need a big, expensive wedding, and had decided that each of them would invite their own small flock of guests. While Emma was extending invitations to her cousins, step-sisters, and other estranged family members, Will himself would be inviting the original New Directions.

Sure, he had a great bunch of kids in his Glee Club now, and he would have loved to have them in the wedding. But, his fiance was being very strict with him on the limited number of guests he was able to invite. So the way Will saw it, his wife-to-be was asking him to pick favorites with his Glee kids! Okay, maybe that was a stretch, but Will would chose the originals over covers any day in _any_ case.

He grabbed the first white envelope off the stack and scrawled "Mr. Mike Chang and Mr. Matthew Rutheford" on it in his neatest handwriting. He had heard from the room-mates every so often in E-Mails, much like the others. They told Will of their giddy and out-there days in the life of breakdancers many a time before. The duo lived in a rather..._self-expressive _suburb of Washington, D.C. and worked in a park where other young preformers of many types showcased their talents daily. Matt and Mike lived off nothing but the cash in their tip jars. (Lucky for them, the duo is good at what they do and people there are stereotypically filthy rich and generous.)

That envelope was pushed aside and replaced with another blank one which Will promptly scrawled "Ms. Mercedes Jones and Mr. Kurt Hummel" on it. The best friends had found solace from their seemingly eternal loneliness in the form of fashion. They lived in New York City together and had their own fashion line called _MJKH Couture_. The glamorous and colorful frocks weren't particularly Will's taste, but Emma appreciated the pieces with large bows or colorful plaid and argyle patterns, noted by the shopping bags full of summery blouses designed by his former students she had brought home with her the other day.

He grabbed the next envelope and wrote "Mr. and Mrs. Artie Abrams" across it. Immediately, the teacher wondered why he was even sending an invite through the mail. The couple did only live on the other side of town. Will met Artie and his wife Tina (another former student of his, of course) for lunch whenever the three could get time off; Will from his hectic teaching hours and Artie and Tina from running and basically owning the Lima Community Youth Center. When Tina's aunt and former owner of the center passed away three years ago, Tina and her husband jumped at the chance to run the center as they were jobless at the time. Artie taught programs such as sports and after-school tutoring while Tina gave singing lessons as well as the occasional karate class.

The next invitation was addressed to one Bobby Cavanaugh, better known as the manager and agent to the famed supermodel duo that was Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. The girls lived in New York City like Kurt and Mercedes, but the two were more well-known by far. (In fact, Will had recently seen the two of them looking fresh-faced and stunning on the cover _of Vogue_.) As for their love lives, well...the debate was still open. Some, like Will and Emma, believed Brittany and Santana only had eyes for each other. Others had begged to differ, often using their short-lived romances with every man in show business as support.

He picked up another envelope and addressed it to another one of his successful students, the lovely Rachel Berry. She was cast among the lot of former students that would have to fly in from New York City, as she currently held the lead role of Elphaba in the Broadway play known nation-wide as _Wicked. _Lucky for Will and Emma, Rachel had enough time between shows to visit them for the full length of time he had hoped. (The kids-young graduates!-would be staying in Lima for the duration of the summer.) He had recieved bi-weekly E-Mails from the young starlet ever since she left the small town for college. Lately she had been telling her mentor about her love life-surprisingly shared with one Noah Puckerman. Will was confused at first; last he had heard, Puck lived with Quinn and their daughter Dee. Rachel explained to him that although the young parents lived together with their daughter, they haven't been in any sort of relationship in years. It had also been brought to Will's attention that Puck had recently moved in with Rachel.

So, the next invite was simply sent out to Quinn and Dee Fabray. Will knew Quinn lived in Northern New Jersey and was a greeter at a swanky, upscale restaurant. He was happy to learn that the pay was good. _Really good_ in fact. She was able to buy a small home for herself and Dee. The blonde seven-year-old had just finished first grade, and often stole the phone from her mommy during his conversations to say hello. Since Quinn's relationship with Puck was dissolved, she hadn't dated much, or really at all. Quinn had confided in Will that she's always missed Finn, and was wondering if she might be in love with him. (Or if she had ever stopped.) Will wouldn't say anything when she brought the subject up, he would sometimes laugh.

_He knew she was right._

Finn was actually the last invite to send out, although he was again wondering why he was even bothering. Like Artie and Tina, Finn still lived around town. He even happened to be the current football coach for the William McKinley High football team. Knowing if he didn't do it now, Emma would make him later, Will began to write the brunette's address down on the envelope. Finn was the former student of Will's that he had always thought about most. He was intriguing, really. Unlike the other guys from the group, Finn hadn't married nor had he had a girlfriend snce he learned in Quinn's deception. He had shown mild interest in Rachel and even Santana before and had tried to forge some type of relationship with him. They both gave up when they would see him totally spaced only to look in the direction that he was gazing in to spot Quinn, trudging through the halls wearily or chewing Puck out for tossing Kurt in the dumpster. He loved her.

_Still._

* * *

It was two weeks before Will had come home to Emma holding a stack of neatly opened envelopes, each of them confirming that all of his invited guests would come to Lima to attend the wedding. Will smiled as Emma set the envelopes down on the kitchen counter.

"They'll all be here, Will." She told him softly, then looked around their huge kitchen unsurely. "They'll all be...here..." She gulped hard. The home that they were living in now was huge and bordering on mansion-sized. Will had inheirited it from his parents after their tragic and untimely deaths five years ago. It had many bedrooms and plenty of new-age electronics to keep the graduates busy for the summer while he and Emma planned their lives together. He slid a reassuring hand around Emma's waist.

"It's going to be fine. They're adults now, Emma. They're responsible." He assured her.

"I-I know, and I believe you Will, but it's just," Emma sighed, "The messes, I can't-don't-I d-don't handle them well." She stuttered nervously. Will chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it!"

* * *

Two days later, Will and Emma were on the bottom floor of their home, each anxiously awaiting their guests' arrivals. Will was pacing while Emma was scurrying all about, straightening up stacks of magazines and wiping every hard surface in sight. The doorbell rang, sending the both of them through the air. Will took a deep breath and opened the door. Mike and Matt appeared wearing identical outfits of baggy T-Shirts and sweats with sneakers and tinted sunglasses. A bubbly brunette appeared behind them, her long brown hair wavy like Rachel's. Mike and Matt noticed Will's curious stare and looked at the girl. Mike let out a small "Oh" as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"Mr. Schue, meet my girlfriend, Ronnie." Mike introduced as the girl in the strapless blue sundress smiled widely at him.

"Hi." She giggled excitedly.

"Hey there, Ronnie. Why don't you all come in and we can get you settled, okay?" He offered. The two boys and the girl complied, stepping into the huge house with ear-to-ear grins on their faces.

"Nice digs, Mr. Schue." Matt complimented.

"Thank you, Matt." Will said quickly. Then, Will fist-pounded and hugged and chatted with the boys for a moment before directing their attention to Emma, who lead Matt to a bedroom then the couple to one next door to get settled.

Not ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again, and Will was gladly greeting Artie and Tina, who had also picked Finn up on the way. Although they all lived close by, the trio had said they would've felt left out if they didn't stay with everyone else, and so they were led into rooms by Emma to get settled. The door was just about closed when it was thrusted back open by none other than Mercedes, followed closely by Kurt. Will chatted with the two until Mercedes had spotted fancy boxes with their logos on them piled neatly in a far corner. Mercedes dragged Kurt along to inspect.

He watched for a moment as Mike and Matt emerged from their rooms while Ronnie stayed behind and unpacked. They were immediately enveloped in bone-crushing hugs from Mercedes while Kurt simply waved at the two daintly. Again the doorbell rang but before Will could answer, the door was flung open by a glamorous-looking Santana, who was wearing a skimpy outfit that matched Brittany's next to her. Trailing behind them was a young guy with a buzz cut and mustache.

"Yo, what's up, I'm Bobbie." The man greeted, shaking Will's hand coolly. The teacher nodded with a fake smile before turning to the two stunning girls.

"Hey, Mr. Schue." Santana greeted with a smile, hugging him on the neck as if she were trying not to mess up her make-up. He turned to Brittany to do the same, but stopped when she looked him dead in the eye and informed him she had no idea where they were. Knowing better, Will sent the girls and Bobbie over to his readheaded lady love to work out rooming arrangements. He smiled at the young adults as they chatted with each other and high-fived and just caught up with each other in general. This was going to be a good summer, he could feel it.

* * *

Quinn sighed in disgust as she exited the cab with her luggage.

"I can't believe you bought her that!" She exclaimed to herself. Grasped tightly in her daughter's hands was her father's early birthday present.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling his and Rachel's bags out of the back of the taxi. "I had one of those when I was seven, and look at how I turned out." He said, momentarily pointing to himself with his thumb. Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes as the cab rolled away.

"I have to agree with Quinn, Noah. Perhaps a doll or Disney movie would have been more appropriate for you to give to your daughter as a birthday present." Rachel said, dragging her hard pink suitcase up Will and Emma's humongous stone steps. When they all reached the door, Puck looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're siding with her, babe." Noah whined.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think that giving your daughter a _potato launcher _for her upcoming _eighth_ birthday was a good idea." Rachel explained.

"It wasn't." Quinn grumbled, watching worriedly as her daughter toyed with the object, loaded already thanks to her father. There was a moment of silence between the four as Rachel rang the doorbell. Will answered and his eyes lit up when he saw the last of his guests had arrived.

"Guys!" He greeted, hugging or shaking hands with them as they entered the parlor. It was full of their classmates chatting and hugging and all-around being merry. Emma led Quinn to a room on the second floor of their home directly on top of Puck's and Rachel's.

As soon as Quinn had gotten settled with her's and Dee's stuff put away neatly, the two left the room to mingle, the potato launcher still clasped tightly in Dee's hands.

* * *

Quinn looked around the room full of her old friends, still not talking to anyone. Rachel and Puck were directly behind her, and she heard them talking animatedly with Mike and Ronnie about their jobs and love lives respectively. Suddenly, Quinn heard an awful clicking noise beside her, and just knew it was that wretched thing Puck gave Dee about ot blow. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. Quinn called out to her daughter, Puck grabbed for the gun, and had retrived it just in time for the greasy brown potato to go catapulting through the air. The potato whirred and spiraled through the air before smacking the back of someone's bristly brown hair.

"Ow!" The man screamed loudly. By now Quinn's eyes were shut and her head was resting in one of her hands.

"Tell me Dee didn't just hit someone with that thing." She said to Puck as he inspected the gun.

"Okay, Dee didn't just hit someone with this thing." Then, Puck added after a moment, "She hit Finn." Quinn became mortified instantly, her mouth gaping at Finn as he stared at the battered brown potato in his hand with confusion.

"Uh, Dude?" Finn called over to Puck. "Did you just hit me with a potato?" The room instantly filled with laughter as everyone giggled at how clueless Finn still was. The only ones not laughing were Finn and Quinn. Finn because he didn't know why everyone else was laughing anyways, and Quinn because she was flat out humiliated.

When everything quieted, Quinn noticed Finn had sauntered over to them, his hand still grasping the potato.

"Sorry about that, bro." Puck apologized, smaking him on the back before picking his giggly daughter up and striding away.

"Puck!" Quinn whispered harshly after him.

"What do you want, Q?" He asked in his regular tone of voice, only deepening Quinn's scowl.

"You can't leave me here, there's no one else around except for Finn!" She explained, motioning to the tall man discreetly. Puck got a mischevious smirk on his face as he turned and began to walk away again. "Puck!" She called after him. "Puck!" He finally turned around, smirking deviously.

"Sorry, Q, but I've go to go." He lied, pointing to Rachel, who was angrily tapping her foot. The smug expression on his face told Quinn that Puck was only taunting her now. She clenched her jaw in anger.

"You suck!" She growled at him before turning to Finn.

* * *

Finn was standing with his hads clasped together, enjoying lighthearted conversation with Artie when he saw Quinn enter the home. His breath caught in his throat and he kept one eye trained on her and the little girl clinging to her leg. She looked exactly like Quinn; Her hair was pale blonde and wavy, and her body was slender and nimble. The only noticible trait of Puck's at first glance was her smile. It was more like a smirk, ripped right off the mouth of her father himself. Finn later learned that she was also a bit of a troublemaker like his dead, when he got hit in the head mid-sentence by...a potato?

He ignored the throbbing now torturing him ans picked it up. Looking around the room confusedly, he noticed Puck holding a potato gun similar to the ones the two of them used to fool around with. He quirked a brow at his friend(?) and held the potato up.

"Uh, Dude? Did you just hit me with a potato?" Suddenly, the whole room erupted into boisterious laghter except for himself, because he was so confused, and Quinn, who was rubbing her temple with her right hand. (Which Finn was also happy to note was ring-free.) By now he had strode over to them, still utterly confused and still with the potato in his hand. Puck walked away after apologizing to him, taking his daughter with him in his arms. Quinn chewed him out for a moment before he walked away smugly. When she whirred around, Finn could hardly suppress a gasp.

It was amazing how beautiful she looked, and how unchanged she was from when Finn had last saw her at high school graduation. Basically if you added five inches of height and hair to high school Quinn, you'd have present day Quinn, and Finn certainly wasn't complaining.

"Uh, hey Quinn." He greeted after an awkward silence. She finally tore her eyes from her shiny gold flats and smiled up at him.

"Hi." She said slowly, cautiously.

"So, uh...how've you been? With, uh, you know...your job, Dee, Puck..." He said, looking off in the direction that the re-mohawked father had just gone in. Quinn laughed softly.

"Well," She began, now having the courage to look up at him without breaking eye contact. "My job is good, Dee is getting good grades, and Puck moved out." Finn's perked up after hearing the last statement.

"Why?"

"He's dating Rachel, they live together in the city." She responded while a sigh overlapped her words. Finn nodded as Quinn gave him a look that he meant she was wondering the same things about him.

"Well, my football team won the championship last year, I don't have any kids, and I'm single." He answered.

* * *

Quinn tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating out of her chest when she heard Finn's last admission, but it was something she didn't plan to happen, it just _did_. After Puck had moved to be with Rachel, it had Quinn questioning her own relationships. Her's and Puck's relationship could be described as nothing but toxic. They bickered like five-year-olds on the fighting over a toy about everything they could, from Puck's unconventional parenting styles to Quinn's overprotectiveness of Dee. They had officially stopped calling themselves a couple at Dee's third birthday, when they got into a huge arguement over something so petty and stupid that Quinn doesn't even remember what it was, but from that day on, they slept in separate rooms and were completely free to do whatever they wanted, and they were content with that.

Other than Puck, there weren't any relationships she had that stood out in her mind. A few meaningless flings was all, until her mind stumbled across one Finn Hudson. Their relationship was as dysfunctional as _The Brady Bunch's _while somehow managing to be thrity times worse. What made this relationship stand out in her mind, she thinks, is that even though they bickered like five-year-olds and hated each others' guts half the time, at the end of the day, they didn't want anything else. Sure, Quinn would call Finn and idiot for doing something stupid then send him cold stares all day, but at the end of the day she still wanted to be with him, and it was enough gfor them.

"And he somehow managed to kick a perfect field goal!" Finn's voice snapped Quinn out of her reverie. She smiled.

"Wow, that's nice, Finn." She complimented, secretly having no idea what he just said. He smiled in return and she clenched her jaw tightly to try and stop her heart from beating so fast.

"Hey, Finn! You've go to come see this!" Matt called from the large screen television where a football game was currently being broadcasted.

"Oh, well, I guess that's my cue." Finn half-laughed. Quinn surpressed the sinking feeling she had by smiling at him, giving him her silent blessing to go ahead. He began to walk away but turned around to face her again. "Hey, Q?" He asked. "I missed you."

_He wanted to also say, 'And I love you.'_

Willing herself not to cry, Quinn steadied her breath as she threw her arms around Finn. "I've missed you too." she whispered into his shirt. He tucked her head under his chin as he clung onto her for a minute. As he pulled away and subsequently walked away, Quinn realized that she forgot something.

_She wanted to also say, 'And I love you.'_

"Hey, Quinn!" Rachel greeted cheerily from behind her. She turned around slowly and faked a smile at the brunette. "Isn't this lovely? Everyone looks great." She added, smiling at the boys surrounding the television. "This summer's going to be interesting, don't you think?" Rach questioned. Quinn sighed.

"You have no idea..."

***I hope you enjoyed and all I ask is that you take a second to leave a review. They help me figure out what to put next in my story, and also what you want to see me put next in the story. They also motivate me to write faster. :)***


End file.
